Love Will Save The Day
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin dies.  Jasmine and all of Aladdin's other friends are greiving over it.  Then another comes into her life.  How will she deal with it?  Reviews welcomed.
1. Grieving

Here lies Aladdin. After trying to save Jasmine's life. He ended up taking his own life. He ended up saving Jasmine from falling into the firepit but died after the carpet failed to catch him in time.  
He is greatly missed by everybody in the palace. Especially by his beloved fiance', Jasmine, his faithful monkey, Abu, and of course the genie.  
Jasmine lies crying on her bed.  
"I loved him so much. He took his life for me. He went through everything for me. I can't believe he's gone," said Jasmine in tears. The genie hugged her "Neither of us can. He was a friend to all of us. Except of course his enemies," said the genie trying to comfort Jasmine.  
"Well, he's gone now, so you guys will have to deal with it," said Iago. Iago immedietly regreted what he said.  
"Iago this is not the time to joke this is serious," said the genie.  
"Your right I'm sorry. I admit it. I miss him too. Even though we got off to a rocky start when I was Jafar's bird. I'm glad we became friends and that I took his side," said Iago. Abu put his head down. Iago hugged Abu. "I know how you feel you were the closest friend he's had. You and Aladdin were like bread and butter," said Iago still hugging Abu. Jasmine was still crying. It was time for dinner. Jasmine took 3 bites. "I am no longer hungry," said Jasmine. "Okay dearest," said the Sultan.  
Jasmine went upstairs and continued to sob over Aladdin.  
"I don't think I'll ever get over him. No matter who comes into my life he'll always stay in my heart"  
said Jasmine to her pet tiger Rajah. Iago was still hugging Abu. Abu felt something for Iago that he never felt before. He always thought of Iago as loud and obnoxious, but when he was comforting Abu he was gentle and sweet, and even romantic. He still made snarky comments at times. Though it showed he always cared. Meanwhile, the sultan is comforting Jasmine.  
"Dearest, we all miss him. He did everything he could for you. I know he'd want you to be strong and go on.  
He loved you so much. He faught and died for you," said the Sultan hugging Jasmine.  
"I know he sure did. I'm not sure how I'm going to make it. Though one thing I do know is that no matter who I meet. He will always remain in my heart. I'll always miss him," said Jasmine.  
"I will too. Even though I was disappointed at first when he pretended he was a prince so he could marry you. I grew to love him just as much as you do," said the Sultan comforting Jasmine.  
"Thank you for understand, you have no idea how much this means to me," said Jasmine.  
"If you ever want someone to talk to I'm right here," said the sultan. 


	2. The Unwanted Guest

Jafar was acting like a fly on the wall in the market place. Listening to all the gossip.  
"Aladdin's dead? Why didn't he die sooner? I'm sure not going to miss him!!!!!!! I hated that streetrat always messing around in my plans. I want to know how it happened. Who FINALLY murdered the streetrat?" He wondered.  
Everyone in the palace thought Jafar had died. Though he came back to life. He made a deal with another villain Mirage who wanted to get revenge on Aladdin, so she bought him back. The thing is her power is not good enough to completely bring somebody back from the dead so he had lost all his powers. Even his usual sorcery stuff.  
Jafar snuck by the palace. He didn't go inside. He knew if he went in he'd get his booty kicked by somebody,  
so he just listened in. He didn't hear anything about how Aladdin died, he just heard Aladdin died.  
"It's not risk I can still outsmart these pathetic fools without power," said Jafar to himself.  
He broke through one of the doors.  
"YOU GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Jasmine. The sultan was in the kitchen cleaning up after the meal, so she didn't hear what she was talking about.  
"Dearest what's going on?" said the sultan.  
"IT'S JAFAR!" exclaimed Jasmine.  
"No way!" exclaimed the sultan.  
Everybody came out to see what all the fuss was about. "What in Allah's name are you doing here?" asked the genie.  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!" screamed Iago.  
"Long story, anyway, I heard Aladdin had kicked the bucket. Might I ask how did he die?" inquired Jafar.  
"Why would you care?" asked Jasmine "Easy princess simple question. How did he die?" Jafar inquired again.  
Jasmine burst into tears.  
"He died saving me from danger. I almost fell into a pit of lava," said Jasmine still crying.  
"Well TOO BAD FOR YOU!" exclaimed Jafar. Fleaing from the palace. Deep inside of him he really felt bad for the princess. "Wow he is a monster!" Jasmine exclaimed "Quite so!" exclaimed the sultan.  
"I'm going to have a talk with him, see what he's really up to," said Iago fleeing from the palace to find Jafar.  
"What do you want you filthy bird?" asked Jafar. "I just want to see what you are up to," said Iago.  
"Well to be completely honest I actually feel bad for the princess. I mean I can just imagine how it must be for her. How does she act?" asked Jafar. Before Iago could get a response out "TELL ME HOW DOES SHE ACT?!?" Jafar screamed.  
Terrified, Iago said, "Well she hardly ever eats anything and she never smiles"  
Then Iago ran back to the palace before Jafar's wrath scared Iago out of his feathers. 


	3. The Talk

Jafar snuck into the palace again, and knocked on Jasmine's door. He had to do it at night when everybody was asleep because he knew if he was caught in the palace his butt would be booted out the door before he knew it. "Go away!" exclaimed Jasmine.  
"No please Jasmine just give me a chance," said Jafar.  
"Just leave! Before I have to get the guards," said Jasmine angrily.  
"Okay I'll go, but I just wanted to say, well I'm sorry. I feel bad for you. I know how it must feel to lose someone you loved that much," said Jafar sympathetically.  
"You understand?" asked Jasmine surprised.  
"Of course. I mean I can just imagine the pain. It must really hurt to see someone you loved that much die. I saw a parent of a young child die before, so I know how that feels,"  
Jafar told Jasmine.  
"I feel guilty because he died for ME. I mean he gave his life for ME," said Jasmine.  
"You shouldn't, just be glad it wasn't you that died," said Jafar.  
Jasmine slapped him."How could you say something like that?" asked Jasmine.  
"I'm sorry I must have slipped, anyway I'll be seeing you," said Jafar.  
I doubt it," said Jasmine who was really wanting to say "Yeah I'll be seeing you too"  
Jafar grabbed Jasmine, pushed her against a wall, and kissed her.  
Jasmine slapped him."How dare you!!!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Jasmine, I shouldn't have done that. Goodnight," said Jafar.  
"Wow that was, I'm not sure how to describe it. Intriguing. As disgusted as I wanted to be, I actually found pleasure in that. What will everyone think? will they think differently of me? I keep trying to tell myself,  
noone will think differently of you for kissing someone. Well, it's totally wrong but it felt so right. Like this was fate. I know I feel something, I can't really say it's love. Love is when you would give yourself for somebody else. Like Aladdin did for me. I'm not sure I feel that way about Jafar. This is more lustful. I mean I know that kiss was powerful.  
I tried to pull away but I couldn't. He just grabbed me with real force behind it. I couldn't pull away from it. As much as I tried it was way too powerful. Like a big rush coming over me. I can still feel my heart racing. Well anyway I better get some sleep. I hope I can get this off my mind." Jasmine pondered. Meanwhile Abu was still missing Aladdin. Abu put his head down in pain. Iago hugged him.  
"It'll be okay. I still miss him too," said Iago. They looked at each other for a second and went to sleep. 


	4. Feelings Of Guilt

Jasmine tried to get some sleep but she was busy thinking about that kiss with Jafar.  
Infact, she had a very vivid dream about it."It's like I was attacked. He took me and pinned me to the wall and started kissing me. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. The problem is I found pleasure in this. Then he threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me and we were kissing passionatly. For 2 hours straight. My heart started beating so fast I couldn't catch my breath.  
I wish this was real. No! I don't want it to be real. Or do I? Gee I can't make up my own mind I need to get some things off my chest," Jasmine thought.  
Jasmine went down to the foyer where Iago, Abu, and the genie were hanging out. "You guys will not believe this. I was attacked last night," said Jasmine.  
"Really? By who?" inquired the genie.  
"umm a mystery person in the market place I was going to go get some eggs and this mystery person came by and attacked me," said Jasmine who felt she needed to fib so she didn't get looked down upon.  
"Really? Could you identify the person?" asked Iago.  
"It was dark, so no not really I was over there after dark," said Jasmine.  
Jasmine's friends started to become a bit suspicious. "Okay tell us the truth," said the genie.  
"okay it was Jafar that attacked me. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I know this sounds absurd but I kissed him back. Then I had this dream about him, not only pinning me to the wall and kissing me, but he threw me on the bed and we were kissing passionatly for 2 hours straight!" Jasmine explained.  
"Ewww I think I'm going to be sick," said Iago. "YUCK!" exclaimed Abu.  
"Jasmine, don't get hurt. He's a very bad man, and will hurt you if you let him. I don't want you to get hurt You're a friend to me and everyone here and noone wants to see you get hurt," said the genie in a worried tone.  
"Yeah or making me lose my lunch!" exclaimed Iago. Iago can't stand the thought of people kissing, at least he that's what he says, but Abu knows that he has a soft side. "Don't worry I'm going to be okay, I know how to defend myself," said Jasmine. "We're just looking out for you Jasmine, it's our job," said the genie.  
"Thank you, you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have," said Jasmine giving them all a hug and a kiss on the cheak.  
"Oh yeah and one more thing. I feel guilty because Aladdin died for me, saving MY life. Not only that but for kissing Jafar. Although he kissed me. I should've pulled away, I was just powerless I couldn't," said Jasmine.  
"You shouldn't feel guilty. Aladdin loved you, and he wants you to stay strong, and about that kiss, well I'm sure we've all done things like that. I'm sure it's hard to pull away when somebody has a tight grip on you," said the genie.  
"Yeah if anybody should feel guilty it's Jafar. For attacking you like that," said Iago.  
"Maybe your right Iago, but I still feel so unclean," said Jasmine. 


	5. Could This Be Love

Jafar thought about Jasmine. _Wow, she is so beautiful. I always knew she was beautiful. Infact it would always distract me from my plans to get rid of that streetrat Aladdin. She's more than beautiful. She's independant,  
intellegant, skillful, and just too good for such a streetrat like Aladdin. I'm actually glad he's out of the way because MAYBE I might have a chance. I won't say that I'm in love with her, but I might be. Let's just say I definetly have respect for her_ Jafar pondered.  
Meanwhile Jasmine was in her room. Jafar knocked on the door.  
"Come in," said Jasmine.  
"Hey Jasmine," said Jafar smiling.  
"Hi Jafar," said Jasmine.  
They closed the door.  
"You know I'm starting to respect you more and more. I mean you're independant, you're intellegant, skillful,  
and you have more than just good looks. You deserve more credit than you recieve," said Jafar to Jasmine. Jasmine was flattered by what he said.  
"Please don't fall in love with me," said Jasmine who couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Can't promise," said Jafar.  
Jafar leaned over and kissed Jasmine. This time it was not nearly as aggressive. Jasmine kissed him back. It lasted about 2 minutes. Jasmine finally pulled away. "Jafar I can't do this. I already feel guilty enough that Aladdin died for my sake, now I also feel so dirty. I mean I'm not supposed to be doing this with you, maybe you should leave before someone sees you," said Jasmine.  
"Okay I understand, I'll go," said Jafar.  
"Wait," said Jasmine. Jafar stopped. Jasmine gave him one more kiss. Jafar disappeared.  
Jasmine tried to get some sleep, but she spent the night thinking about it. _Could this be love? Nah, it's just a phase. I'll probably outgrow it sooner or later. I hope so. Do I want to outgrow it? I don't know. I mean when we're together I feel like I'm going to fall apart. Yet it's a good feeling. No! It's not it's bad. I don't want to feel this way._ Jasmine thought about it. 


	6. Giving Into You

Jasmine had another dream about Jafar. This time it wasn't nearly as aggressive as the last one. _"It was just the two of us alone together. Walking hand in hand along the streets of Agrabah. It was night time makes it even more romantic. It was so romantic it was just the two of us, nobody else not even the maintance person was outside. We shared a romantic dinner at the fanciest resturant in Agrabah. It was so funny when I spilled a whole glass of wine all over my dress and then Jafar spilled wine on himself to take the attention off of me. Then we both bursted out laughing. Then I asked him for a dance, he said he doesn't know how. I said I'll teach him. So I did he did good. As we spun around the dance floor I could just feel it. Our eyes met. Then he ended up carrying me back to the palace. As we parted Jafar said "This was the best time I've ever had in my life. Thank you for sharing it with me." I smiled and said "I haven't had this much fun in a very long time. I know we'll be seeing each other again." Then our lips met once again. This time it was better than ever. It lasted for like 2 minutes. Then he decided "I better go before someone sees us." If only this was real. NO! I don't want it to be real? Or do I? I'm so confused.  
Do I want this to come true or not?" _Jasmine thought about the dream. "Princess Jasmine," said a voice calling from the door. It was night time and everyone was assleep. Jasmine looked up. It was Jafar.  
"Are you ready?" asked Jafar.  
"Ready for what?" asked Jasmine.  
"For the surprise I have for you. I got something special with you come with me," said Jafar.  
"Okay," said Jasmine.  
He lead her outside where it was dark out and they walked together hand in hand along the streets of Agrabah, they were completely alone. Jasmine's dream had come true. They ate at the fanciest resturant in Agrabah. Only thing is nobody spilled wine on themself. "Okay Jasmine, I have to tell you. I remember my evil self. You were the distraction. Your beauty just distracted me and interfered with my evil plans. I would pay more attention to you than actually trying to take over Agrabah. You're not only beautiful. You're talented, skillful, entergetic, independant, and much more that I guess what I want to say is I think I love you," said Jafar to Jasmine. Jasmine didn't know what to say.  
"I've never really been the same since Aladdin's death, but when I'm with you I feel as close to normal as I've ever been. You make me feel myself again. I don't know what to say but I think I might be falling for you too," said Jasmine.  
They looked at each other and smiled. A beautiful soft love song came on.  
"May I have this dance?" said Jasmine.  
"I really don't know how," said Jafar.  
"It's okay, I'll teach you," said Jasmine. Jafar followed Jasmine's feet, and they danced closer and closer.  
They got lost in each other's arms. When the song ended. Jafar carried Jasmine back to the palace.  
"This is the most fun I have ever had. Thank you for sharing this beautiful night with me," said Jafar.  
"I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I will never forget this," said Jasmine. They leaned in, their lips met. It was the best kiss Jasmine ever experianced. It lasted for 2 minutes then Jafar decided he better leave before someone sees them._ THIS IS IT! I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM!_ Jasmine thought to herself. _How will I tell all my friends though. Will they accept it?_ she wondered. 


	7. Letting The Cat Out Of The Bag

"I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!" Jasmine wanted to shout across the palace so everybody could here her. Something inside of her was holding her back. "How will I get this out? I mean when we're together I feel like nothing possible could be wrong. I feel like everything's just perfect. I want my friends to accept this. How will I tell them?  
Will they accept me, or will they exile me? will my father get angry with me for falling in love with one of his worst enemies? Well I have to get this out somehow." Jasmine thought. Jasmine walked around the palace with a smile on her face, she was singing to herself, flipping her hair back, and being extra high maintance. She always wanted to look good, but lately she's been extra worried about how she looks when she goes out. "What is going on with the princess?" Iago asked Abu. Abu shrugged as trying to say "Beats me." "Lately she's been worried so much about her looks. She's also has been dancing around the palace, singing to herself, flipping her hair back, and all that stuff like that. What in the world has gotton into her"  
Iago was so curious it was killing him. Abu shrugged again.  
"Maybe Genie would know," said Iago. Abu nodded his head. Iago went to Genie.  
"Genie do you have any idea why Jasmine has been acting so weird lately. She's been dancing around the palace,  
singing to herself, flipping her hair back, and all that stuff. She's also been very high maintance. Always worried about how her hair is when she goes out. Is she trying to impress someone or something?" asked Iago.  
"I have no idea, she's been acting this way for a while now," said Genie. Meanwhile, Jasmine was dancing around, singing to herself, and flipping her hair back. "What's gotton into you?" asked Iago.  
"Nothing why?" asked Jasmine.  
"Well you've been acting funny lately," said Iago. "Really? How so?" asked Jasmine.  
"Well dancing around the palace, singing to yourself, and flipping your hair back," said Iago.  
"I'm just happy. I found a very special person. Since Aladdin died I never been the same since, but since this person came along I've had hope that I can go on. Since he came along I've been much better," said Jasmine.  
"Oh really? Who is this special person?" asked Iago.  
"I can't tell," said Jasmine.  
"Really are you undercover or something?" asked Iago.  
"Okay I'll tell you if you promise not to tell a soul okay Iago?" said Jasmine.  
"Okay," said Iago.  
"It's Jafar," Jasmine whispered to Iago.  
"No way!" Iago yelled he went flying around the palace.  
"Hey monkey guess what Jasmine's in love with Jafar!" Iago yelled. Abu made a disgusted face. "Hey Genie, Jasmine's in love with Jafar!" Iago yelled.  
"Really? No way!" yelled Genie.  
"Iago I told you not to tell anybody," said Jasmine.  
"I'm sorry I just had to blab it out. I'm a loud mouth you know. I'm sorry though," said Iago.  
"It's okay, no sense getting mad over something like this when I've known you for so long so I know what a loud mouth you are," said Jasmine.  
"Hey Sultan Jasmine's in love with Jafar!" exclaimed Iago.  
"Oh really?" said the Sultan surprised. "It's true," Jasmine nodded. "I'm concerned about you. You're my daugther. As you know Jafar is a very bad man and will hurt you if you're not careful please be careful Jasmine," said the Sultan.  
"Oh don't worry I'll be fine," said Jasmine.  
"That's what they all say," said Genie.  
"That's the only reason why I broke the secret. I want people to know. We're your friends and we care about you, and don't want you to get hurt," said Iago.  
"I appreciate that, I think I will be fine though," said Jasmine. 


	8. Those Three Little Words

Jafar thought about his feelings for Jasmine. "I can't believe she actually gave me a chance and we actually shared that wonderful night. I know I will never forget this. She's wonderful. She's the only one who can save me from this dark world. I love her. I know it.  
It took me a while to figure it out, but now I know. I hope she feels the same way. I've always loved her I guess. She was always the distraction that got in the way of my plans. Now she's the only one who's ever saw me as anything but a vile,treacherous, evil,  
villian. I love her, I sure hope she feels the same. I guess we'll never know until I tell her." Jafar thought to himself. Jafar snuck into the palace at night and into Jasmine's room. Jasmine walked up to him and kissed him. Jafar sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I've missed you," said Jasmine.  
"I've missed you too," said Jafar.  
They kissed. Then they looked into each other's eyes. "Jasmine like I said before, you're beautiful. Beyond beautiful. You're the reason most of my plans didn't work out. I was distracted by you. Now you're the only one who ever saw me as anything but a vile, treacherous, evil villian. You're the only one who can save me from this dark world. Only a few minutes apart and I already miss you. I guess what I want to say is I love you Princess Jasmine," said Jafar. Jasmine kisses him. "I love you too," Jasmine said softly.  
Abu and Iago were watching.  
"Awwww look at that, how sweet," said Iago sarcastically.  
"BLECH!"yelled Abu.  
The Sultan looked. "She is really starting to worry me," he said.  
Iago realized he could be feeling the same for Abu that Jasmine is feeling for Jafar.  
Iago came up on Jasmine's bed. "Look Princess I know how you feel," said Iago. He didn't want to mention Abu because he didn't want Jasmine to think it was wrong. "Really have you ever been in love?" asked Jasmine. "Of course I have with this female bird. We were an item for a very long time and I grew to love her more and more. Then she got shot by a bird hunter. I never been the same since"  
said Iago trying to sympathize with Jasmine. "That's too bad," said Jasmine.


	9. That's What Friends Are For

_Why are people so overprotective? I'm just fine. Infact I'm better than I've been in a long time. I can't say perfect since I will never be the same since Aladdin's death, but I'm as close to perfect as I've been in a long time. I just know I'm going to marry Jafar someday. He's the one I know it. How can people be so overprotective though? I mean I understand he has a bad past, and that he was a very cruel person. I never thought we'd end up together. How will I get them to understand. I am so sick of people worrying about me. I mean I appreciate the concern but this is too much._ Jasmine sat up all night thinking about it. Iago came into the room.  
"Princess we're just looking out for your well being. I understand you don't want people on you like that, but we want you to be safe. We don't want you to get hurt. Plus we're surprised you'd go for someone like that," said Iago.  
"I know I didn't think I would, but this love keeps growing and growing. One minute apart and we already miss each other," said Jasmine.  
"I know how that is. It's like you can't stand to be apart," said Iago.  
"Yeah that's exactly how it is," said Jasmine.  
The Sultan came in.  
"Dearest, I've been in love before I know the feeling. I just couldn't see you going for that type at first but now I realized how wonderful love is. I remember my first love. We were inseperable. She was my only love. Your mother.  
Even though she's gone, I know I will never forget her," said the Sultan hugging his daughter.  
"Yeah I know I've been in love with a female Genie before. We were inseperable. One minute apart and we'd already miss each other. She was the only one I really ever loved. We were together til the end. Then she died and I've been alone since then," said the Genie.  
"That's too bad. I know that I was alone ever since Aladdin died. Then Jafar came along and I'm no longer alone. Then of course you guys helped me alot, and I thank you all for being there for me," said Jasmine.  
"Awww no problem Princess," said Iago.  
"Yeah Princess that's what friends are for," said the Genie.  
Jasmine hugged everybody and kissed them on the cheek.  
"You guys are the best. Thanks for being there for me," said Jasmine. 


	10. The Big Question

Jasmine put on her beautiful red dress, and did her make up, she was getting ready for a romantic evening with Jafar. She walked outside where he was waiting for her.  
"Are you ready?" asked Jafar.  
"Yes," said Jasmine softly.  
They went back to the same resturant as before. This time Jasmine spilled wine all over her red dress. Jafar spilled on himself to take the attention off of her. Then they both burst out laughing.  
Then some soft music came on. "May I have this dance?" asked Jafar.  
"Of course," said Jasmine They spun around the dance floor and just held each other the whole night long. "I never knew you were this good," said Jasmine.  
"I always knew you were the best. Noone else I'd rather dance with for the rest of my life," said Jafar.  
They smile at each other and they keep dancing til the end of the song. Finally at the end of the song Jafar picks Jasmine up and carries her, back to the palace, but they don't go to bed right away. They sit outside and watch the stars and talk.  
"I will never forget this," said Jafar.  
"Me either," said Jasmine.  
"I never thought we'd be together like this," said Jafar.  
"Me either it came to me as a total shock, but I'm glad we did," said Jasmine.  
"Jasmine you are the only real friend I ever had. You're the only one who was willing to give me a chance.I miss you every second we're apart. I never thought I could feel this way, but I do. You're the only one who can save me from this cruel world. What I want to say is I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in Agrabah by marrying me?" asked Jafar.  
"YES!" Jasmine exclaimed. They kiss.  
"Nobody can come between us now," said Jafar.  
"They will try but they will not succeed," said Jasmine. 


End file.
